1. Field
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge that is detachably attached to an image forming device. In addition, the present invention also relates to a developing device and an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices which use toner to form images (e.g., laser printers, copy machines, facsimile devices, multi-function devices) are widely known. An image forming device of this type includes a developing device and a photoreceptor that supports an electrostatic latent image, and the like. The developing device includes a developing chamber and a developing roller.
A toner cartridge is detachable attached to the image forming device. The toner cartridge has a toner chamber that accommodates toner. When the toner cartridge is attached to the image forming device, the toner will be fed from the toner chamber to the developing chamber. The developing roller supports the toner that was fed to the developing chamber. The developing roller supplies the toner to the photoreceptor. In this way, the electrostatic latent image of the photoreceptor will be developed. By transferring the toner on the photoreceptor to a recording medium, an image will be formed on the recording medium.
The following technology is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-319202. In this technology, toner circulates between the image forming device (developing chamber) and the toner cartridge. A pair of openings (a cartridge side feed opening and a cartridge side return opening) that allow communication between the toner chamber and the exterior is formed in the toner cartridge. The cartridge side feed opening and the cartridge side return opening are offset along the horizontal direction. In addition, the bottom surface of the toner chamber is maintained at the same height between the cartridge side feed opening and cartridge side return opening. A pair of openings (a device side feed opening and a device side return opening) is formed in a side wall that defines the developing chamber. The device side feed opening and the device side return opening are offset in the horizontal direction.
When the toner cartridge is attached to the image forming device, the cartridge side feed opening and the device side feed opening face each other, and the cartridge side return opening and the device side return opening face each other. In this way, the toner chamber of the toner cartridge will communicate with the developing chamber of the image forming device. The toner of the toner chamber is fed to the developing chamber via the cartridge side feed opening and the device side feed opening. An auger that transports the toner inside the developing chamber from the device side feed opening to the device side return opening is provided in the developing device. The toner of the developing device will return to the toner chamber via the device side return opening and the cartridge side return opening. An agitator that transports the toner from the cartridge side return opening to the cartridge side feed opening is provided in the toner chamber. The toner transported to the cartridge side feed opening is fed again to the developing chamber from the cartridge side feed opening.